


Wasteland Throne

by InfMelody



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Desert, Mara's Ship, Other, Valley of the Lost (She-Ra), gang leader, spaceship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfMelody/pseuds/InfMelody
Summary: The Crimson wastes were where she was sent to die, but Hordak made a mistake. Catra will conquer the Crimson Wastes, and this time Adora wont leave her.I don't know if there is precedent, but I am opening up the fic for others to add. I know I wont write it much so anyone who wants to contribute can send chapters to WastelandThroneFic@gmail.com and I might add them to the main story! Many hands make light work! Dont Forget To Be Awesome!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Wasteland Throne

**Prologue**

“Shadow Weaver left me for you. All of this is because of you!” I scowled, storming out. Shadow Weaver always loved Adora didn’t she, Adora was always on top. There was nothing perfect Adora could do wrong, and there was nothing I could ever do right. “Shadow Weaver left me for you,” I repeated under my breath. “Well, then I'll keep Adora for me, away from Shadow Weaver, away from the Rebellion, and away from the Horde.”

“Whoa there boss, you ok?” Scorpia asked, I had almost run into her in my furious stride.

“We are staying. I am going to conquer the Crimson Wastes.” I am going to make Hordak regret sending me to die in this hellscape! I thought to myself. Both the rebellion and the horde will fear me! Scorpia stepped back at this outburst.

“What happened? Are you alright? Did Adora hurt you?” Scorpia asked.

“It doesn't matter, I’m fine, leave me alone!” I said storming off for the second time in as many minutes muttering “She won't hurt me anymore.” The sounds of the celebration echoed through the metal walls of the old ship, my new crew chanting my name.

The lanterns from the night before had been doused leaving only what little light the ship walls gave off for me to see with. The Horde had ingrained in me many things one of which was the need to always wake up at the crack of dawn. Things are going to be better I thought to myself. I no longer have Hordak looking over my shoulder, I no longer have to deal with the incompetence of soldiers, I no longer have to deal with buggy bots. I ran the Horde, a gang in the middle of a desert will be no problem.

“Hey boss!” Scorpia appeared out of nowhere. “I was thinking we should spruce up this ship if we are actually going to live here. We could paint the walls…” 

“I don't care, that doesn't matter!” I lashed out, causing Scorpia to look at me with an all to familiar look of dejection. “I have a desert to conquer not a daycare to run!” The Frightzone was a miserable place, not the least because everything was a dull green. We can be free from the monotone Horde here. “Fine, you can paint it one color. Only one!” I said reaching up and pushing back my ears. “As long as you fortify the ship while you are at it.”

“Oh, this will be so great! But what color should it be, maybe gold?” She said, starting to walk away before pausing holding up a claw to her chin. “How do I do that? We don't have supplies…”

I guess not being in the Horde has some downsides, for example, no forge… “Go find new Kyle and new Rogelio, they will show us where to get supplies. I have some business to take care of first.”

There was nothing special about the door to the prison cell that would indicate it was anything different. Except the armed serpentine guard standing by it of course. “Open the door.” The ship was a lot larger on the inside than the outside and the cell was no exception. “Good, you’re still here,” I said to Adora, who was still securely tied to the pillar.

“When are we leaving?” She said dejectedly.

“What?”

“You have the sword, you have me. When are we leaving for the Frightzone?”

“We’re not leaving. You're staying” Shadow Weaver knew where to find her, so I can't let that happen again. “Who else knows where you are?” I asked sternly. I need to make sure that the princesses don't come for her. I will not let her leave me.

“So you’re not going to bring Hordak the sword?”

“Just answer the question, Adora.” I say exasperated.

“No one but my friends. But they will be here soon to rescue me!” 

I was your friend I thought to myself, but you didn’t come for me, did you. “No, they won't,” I said walking back to the door.

“Yes they will just you…” 

Adora’s voice became muffled as I closed the cell door behind me. Sparkles and that large purple lady know where she is, so we need to find somewhere more secluded to keep her captive so that's something else that needs to be added to the list. Now where is Scorpia? We need supplies first and I don't trust any of these goons.

The ship had a lot of weird things to get used to namely the fact that despite the ship sticking out of the desert at a weird angle you could walk along the deck as if nothing was wrong. Stepping out of the ship going from walking on the almost vertical floor of the ship to the horizontal ground outside was almost nauseating. 

That's going to take some getting used too I thought to myself feeling disorientated for a few moments. Scorpia was standing on a ridge looking around as new Kyle was pointing at various things on the horizon. 

“Over there,” Kyle said pointing off in the distance “is the Valley of the Lost where we can get any supplies.”

“Uh-huh, uh-huh, yep, yeah” Scorpia muttered as she nodded along to this information. “That sounds very important, whatever that is.”

“What exactly is this valley?” I asked, walking up the ridge.

“Ah!” Scorpia exclamed, practically jumping out of her exoskeleton with surprise.

“The, uh, the Valley of the Lost is a smugglers haven, and uh, the closest thing the Wastes has to a proper city.” Kyle said.

“And how far is the valley from here?” I asked. 

“A few hours away.”

“Ok,” I said, mostly to myself, the gears in my head turning. “I'll take a few gangers and see if I can get any supplies.”

“I’ll go grab my gear!” Scorpia shouted. Her energy was alarming most times.

“No, I need you to stay with the ship. I need someone to make sure the ship doesn't burn down while I'm gone. Can you do that?”

“Yes boss. I won't let you down!” Scorpia said running back to the ship.

I'm probably going to regret that. I turned to Kyle. “Go get Rogelio and a few others we have supplies to get.”

“Uh who… how… Who’s Rogelio?” The caprine asked.

“The four armed lizard lady.” Kyle rushed back towards the ship as I gazed at the horizon surveying my new home. “We have alot of work to do.” I whispered to myself.

**Author's Note:**

> New to writing and AO3 in general. Let me know where I failed and how I can improve.


End file.
